


No Complaints

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: Ash and Buster are having a movie night. And then Buster says something that reminds Ash of their age gap - and how Buster feels about it.





	

For [this writing prompts-thing on tumblr](http://andrea-odown.tumblr.com/post/157203813452/valentines-inspired-memes).

walkingmadness asked for "“No one ever serenades me anymore.”" for Buster and Ash. ^^

* * *

**No Complaints**

It's always a risk to let Buster choose the movie for movie night, Ash knows that. But she chose the movie last week, so it's only fair that he got to choose tonight.

Especially since he didn't even flinch that much when the movie she chose was some gory horror movie. And yes, fifteen minutes in and he was hiding his face behind a pillow, but he didn't say anything.

Just because _she_ chose the movie.

Just because he loves her.

So whatever he has chosen for tonight, Ash is going to watch it. It might make her giggle if it was some cheesy romance, but she'll bite down as many giggles as she can and watch it.

Because she loves him.

Of course it's some cheesy, no, some _extra_ -cheesy romance. Ash can only wonder if it's Buster's revenge for the horror movie last week.

She does her best, bites down her lip although it's _almost_ too much when the main actor sneaks into his beloved's garden in the middle of the night and starts singing a song under her bedroom window.

That's the moment Ash thinks if she bites down her lip anymore she might taste blood any minute.

Buster, however, sighs.

"No one ever serenades me anymore," he says.

Ash turns her head and looks at him, her mouth already turned into a smirk. No, she can't hold back any longer. It's just too good!

"Have they ever?" she asks.

Buster turns to her with a raised brow. He sighs again, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"No, not really, but you know, there's always been that _possibility_ ," he explains.

The way he says it makes the smirk disappear from Ash's face. This isn't amusing any longer.

"And now it isn't because?" she asks.

Buster shrugs. "Because I am too old for this. That's something teenagers and young adults do. Not someone my age."

Now it's Ash's turn to lower her eyes.

She knows that it bothers Buster that he isn't closer her age, that there's this age gap between them. And no matter how often she tells him that it doesn't matter to her _at all_ , she knows he keeps thinking about it.

She just didn't know he thinks about his age in other contexts, too.

Okay, she has two options now. She could pull him into a hug and tell him how amazing he is and that the real age doesn't matter, only the age you feel inside or she can do something about it.

She's tried the first option a million times already. It always worked in a way, but not in the way she had hoped.

So doing something it is.

She jumps from the couch and gets her guitar. On the way back to Buster she grabs the remote control and turns of the TV.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Buster asks, but she doesn't react.

She takes a deep breath and starts singing.

She sings "Call Me Maybe" because it makes most sense. It's the song Buster has chosen for her so long ago and she never got to perform it properly.

Okay, maybe singing it to her boyfriend in her living room doesn't really count as performing properly, but it still counts.

To her, it does at least.

And when she's done and looks at Buster, she knows it counts to him, too.

She smiles.

"No complaints anymore, okay?" she says with a smirk.

"Okay!" Buster replies quickly before he rushes to her and pulls her into a kiss.


End file.
